Sunshine And Shadows
by WaterlooRoad06
Summary: Poppy Brown has just moved to Rochdale with her new adoptive family. This is her story in her crazy life at Waterloo Road. Characters from all series, including a bit of Reddie further through. Story hopefully better than summary! Rated T to be safe
1. New Beginings

This is my first fan fic! It's started in a completely different, fictional, school down in the south of England. Apologies if it's a real school, I didn't know. It continues on to Waterloo Road, set in Rochdale with lots of characters from previous and current series! I hope you enjoy it and please review!

Poppy Brown was an ordinary girl with a deep, dark secret that nobody knew. And nobody will ever know, if she can keep it that way. Poppy was in year 8 and was currently at Fendown Secondary School. It was almost the end of the autumn term and she walked into her English class, late, again. "Poppy!" the teacher called. Poppy kept her head down and took her seat. "Poppy May Brown. Why are you late to my class again? It's almost time for the bell to go for next lesson." Poppy remained silent, hiding her face from the rest of the world. "That's it. Poppy, stay behind at the end. Now, after that interruption, silent reading from page 42 to page 45."

The bell went and Poppy remained silent in her seat. The teacher came over and sat at the desk opposite her. "Poppy, why were you late?"

"Sorry. Slept in Miss"

"Again, Poppy? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Miss" Poppy replied as a tear slid down her face. Poppy wiped it away, hoping that the teacher didn't notice.

"Oh Poppy! Look at me sweetie," Poppy didn't turn to look at her, still trying to hide her face. The teacher took Poppy's hands in her hands. "Poppy, please talk to me. I can help you." Poppy looked up at her teacher. The teacher gasped at Poppy's black eye and cut on her head, both of which she sustained that morning. "How did this happen Poppy?" Hundreds of lies began to swirl around in Poppy's head, but she couldn't lie anymore. She couldn't keep living like this. She had to tell someone. "I need the truth, Poppy. I can get you out of this."

"My Dad was drunk… He got angry… And this is what happened" Poppy stammered.

"Has anything like this happened before?" Poppy looked her teacher in the eye and, with a tiny nod of her head, confirmed her teacher fears.

All the injuries she'd come to school with and lied about. All the signs, but what was missing? Confirmation.

The teacher helped Poppy get away from her Dad. As an only child, it was only Poppy to worry about. Poppy was placed in the safe care of a foster family just before Christmas and she remained there for several months.

Poppy enjoyed being with her foster family. She never mentioned anything that happened when she lived with her Dad. Poppy's Foster Mum, Katie Smith, was an English teacher at her school. Her foster Dad, Mark Smith, was a PE teacher. How she had been placed with two teachers, she did not know. There is a shortage of foster parents who want to foster teenagers, and the Smith's were the only suitable foster parents for Poppy.

An unexpected phone call in early April turned Poppy's world upside down. "Poppy!" Katie called. "Can you come down here for a minute please?" Poppy obediently came downstairs and found Katie and Mark sitting at their dining room table. "Poppy, your social worker was just on the phone." Poppy wondered where this was going. "They've found a family that want to adopt you!"

"What? Really? When?" Poppy said excitedly.

"Well, it's totally up to you if you want to live with them, but hopefully within the next two weeks! They're coming down at the weekend to visit you."

"What do you mean 'coming down'" Poppy interrupted.

"Poppy, they live in Manchester."  
"Will I still be able to see you?" Poppy questioned.

"Yes, of course you will. You can come for respite care here every 6 weeks if you want to."

"Okay then. What are they like?"

Poppy, Katie and Mark spent the rest of the evening discussing the new family and new adventure Poppy was about to start…

Poppy met the new family that weekend. Chris Mead would be her new adoption Dad and his wife, Jessica, would be her new foster Mum. They had a little girl together, Sophie, who was 2 years old. Within two weeks, Poppy moved up to Manchester with her new family. Poppy was going to start a new school in September, the same school that Chris was just about to stop working in, Waterloo Road.

Poppy enjoyed life with her new family. It was strange at first but she soon grew used to it. Poppy grew close to both of her adoption parents and adored little Sophie. Little did she know, but a family outing at Waterloo Road would change her life forever…


	2. An Unfortunate Event

It was July, and the end of another year at Waterloo Road. Poppy hadn't started school yet, as they were waiting for September to arrive. The staff had an end of year dinner in the school hall on the last evening of term to celebrate a successful school year. Poppy was a fantastic singer and Chris nominated her to sing a song on the school stage for all of the staff. It was quite a dressy evening and all of the staff dressed up in their best dresses and suits. Everyone had finished their meals and were waiting for some entertainment before the floor was cleared and the disco began. Poppy sat with Chris and Jessica before being told to get ready for her performance. They'd left Sophie with Chris' parents so they could stay late and not worry about picking her up until the morning. Tom Clarkson came over to the table. "Poppy? Are you ready to go on?"

"Umm, okay!" Tom turned and walked to the stage. "I don't think I can do this!" she said to Chris and Jessica worriedly.

"You can Poppy! You'll be brilliant! Just keep looking at us if you get scared!" encouraged Chris and Jessica.

Poppy stood up and slowly made her way to the stage. Poppy was well known by some of the staff because in the past few months, she'd been to Waterloo Road with Chris and sat in his and other teachers lessons so she didn't find herself too far behind in September. "And now we have a rare treat for you all. Chris Mead has an adopted daughter that many of you know, little Poppy. She's a superb singer and is singing for you all tonight. Please give a warm welcome to Poppy!"

Poppy walked on stage to an applause from the staff. She looked to the side and gave a nod for the music to start. Poppy looked directly at Chris and Jessica and fantastically performed her own version of Over The Rainbow. A huge standing ovation from the crowd, and Poppy left the stage with a huge smile on her face and straight into the loving arms of Chris and Jessica. "Thank you Poppy! We look forward to you joining year 9 in September!"

Poppy spent the rest of the evening staying close to Chris and Jessica and constantly being congratulated by other members of staff. Poppy talked a lot to Rachel when she was speaking with Jessica. Poppy didn't realise but Jessica turned her attention to talking to someone else and left Poppy with Rachel. Then something changed…

The lights switched on and the music stopped. "Jessica! Jessica!" Chris called through the crowd. "Someone call an ambulance!" another voice shouted. Poppy turned around to see Jessica lying on the floor. "Jessica!" she shouted as she crouched down by her side. "Poppy, give her some space," Rachel Mason said as she put her arms around her. Poppy began to cry. "I don't understand! She was fine!" Poppy said.

"It's okay, Poppy." These were the only words that Rachel could think of to comfort the crying child.

The ambulance crew came quickly and put Jessica in the back of the ambulance. "It's okay, Chris. I'll take Poppy home with me. Don't worry about her." Rachel called to Chris, holding Poppy back.

"Thanks Rachel. Here's her overnight bag" With this, he tossed Rachel a small bag of Poppy's overnight things. Chris and Jessica were going to walk to a small hotel for the night before heading home in the morning. "Don't worry about it Chris. Now go, be with Jessica." At this, the ambulance doors slammed shut and they took off down the school lane with blue flashing lights and sirens blasting out. Poppy fell to the floor in a flood of tears. "Come on Poppy, you're going to be okay. I'll look after you until Chris and Jessica are back at home. Come on."

No one was in the mood for partying and celebrating and soon everyone left the school. The party was over by 10pm. Rachel, Tom and Eddie stayed behind until they'd cleared up after the party and left the school clean and tidy, ready for a new year. "Goodnight guys, I've got to get back to Chlo, Donte, Mika, Brett and baby Izzie. You were brilliant at singing tonight Poppy," Tom said before heading off to his car.

"Bye, Tom" Rachel and Eddie called in unison.

"Can I give you a lift home?" Eddie asked Rachel.

"Not tonight Eddie. I've got to get back to Olivia. I've left her with Lauren Andrews and Madi Diamond while I was here tonight. And I've got to get Poppy home and settled for the night." Rachel replied.

"Understandable. Let me know any news on Jessica."

"I will Eddie. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Rachel"

"Come on Poppy. I live an hour away from here, but we'll be back soon. I'll tell you about my daughter Olivia and her friends that are sleeping over at the moment."

Rachel and Poppy started their journey back to Rachel's house. How long would Poppy be with Rachel's? When would Chris and Jessica be home? What was wrong with Jessica? Questions filled her little mind and she hardly heard a word of what Rachel was saying. Poppy just didn't know…


	3. What's Happening?

Rachel drove at a large house on the corner of a small row of houses. "Here we are Poppy. Let's get inside, it's almost 1am." Poppy stared up at the large house before her. It was the only detached house in the row. There was a bay window on the front of the house and a little brown fence and gate stopped any unwanted passing dogs getting in the garden. Rachel walked through the gate and down a stone path towards the front door with Poppy following behind.

"Olivia? Lauren? Madi? I'm home," Rachel called as she opened the door. She heard the three girls laughing upstairs.

"Okay, Mum" Olivia called down. Rachel hung her coat on the coat rack behind the door and led Poppy into the living room. "Just stay here, Poppy. I'll be with you in a minute. I need to speak to Olivia."

Poppy cast her eyes over the living room. Pastel yellow walls gave the room a warm feeling. A large mirror hung above a white, Victorian style fireplace. Pictures in frames were placed long the mantel piece and standing lamps were placed in the corners. She sat down on one of the sofas in the room, but she was aware of her eyes slowly starting to shut.

Rachel made her way upstairs and gently tapped on Olivia's bedroom door. "Olivia? Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes Mum" Olivia replied.

Rachel opened the door to see that her daughter's bedroom had been transformed into a nail salon at 1 in the morning. "Wow girls! You've made a mess in here, haven't you!"

"How was the party?" Olivia asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was okay. There was some good entertainment…" Rachel continued to describe the first part of the evening. "There was also an accident…"

"What do you mean, 'an accident'?" Olivia asked. All three of the girls were staring at Rachel, listening to her story.

"You know Mr Mead?" Rachel asked. The three girls nodded. "His wife, Jessica, collapsed this evening. She was unconscious when the ambulance took her away."

"Oh my…" Lauren said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Olivia and Madi asked.

"I don't know. But do you know Poppy Brown?" The girls shook their heads. "Sometimes she sits in Mr Mead's lessons. She's his adopted daughter."

"Oh, Poppy! I know her, Mr Mead always talks about her and Sophie." Madi answered.

"Poppy is downstairs at the moment. I've brought her home while Mr Mead is with his wife at the hospital. Is that okay?"

"Yes Mum. Is she okay?" Olivia said.

"That's good. She's very worried and a little shaken up at the moment. I'm sure she'll be alright soon."

"Okay. We're going to head to sleep now. Goodnight!" Olivia said.

"Goodnight girls," Rachel said as she left the room and returned downstairs.

Rachel entered the living room to see that Poppy had fallen asleep on the sofa. She looked so peaceful and pretty, no one would have guessed about the incident that she'd been involved with just hours beforehand. Rachel found a warm, fluffy blanket of the back of her sofa and pulled it over Poppy before heading off to bed herself.

Poppy was dreaming about her life. The good things, the bad things. She saw her friends from her old school, her teachers from her old school, Katie and Mark, Chris and Jessica. She saw the faces of the staff at Waterloo Road before she sang, and she heard the applause from afterwards. She heard the ambulance siren and then she saw new people that she'd never met. Katie and Mark were still in her dream, but where were Chris and Jessica. Why had they disappeared?


	4. Changing World

Poppy awoke early the following morning. Thankfully for her, Rachel was already up and making herself a cup of tea in the kitchen. "Good morning Poppy" Rachel said with a smile as she saw Poppy making her way towards her. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Poppy answered.

"I was going to put you in our spare room but you were asleep by the time I came to get you." Poppy was silent as she sat down at the kitchen table. Rachel handed her a cup of tea. "What do you want for breakfast, Poppy?"

"I don't normally eat breakfast." Poppy answered. Silence fell on the kitchen again. "Have you heard anything about Jessica?" Poppy questioned.

"No, sweetheart. I'll tell you if I do." Poppy fell silent again. Rachel was pleased to hear the chatter of Olivia, Lauren and Madi as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning girls!" Rachel said cheerfully. "Kettle's just boiled, who wants a brew?" No one answered with a yes so Rachel continued. "This is Poppy, the one I told you about last night." The three girls sat around the table and began talking to Poppy. Poppy was wise beyond her years and could contribute into conversations aimed at those much older than her.

Not long after breakfast, everyone was dressed and ready to face the day. Olivia, Lauren and Madi made a point including Poppy when they were doing their hair and re doing their nails from the night before. It was the first day on the summer holidays and Madi and Lauren were staying until the afternoon. The girls were busy upstairs when the phone rang. Rachel answered to an unexpectedly upset voice.

"Hello? Rachel Mason speaking."

"Rachel? It's me, Chris."

"Hi Chris. How's Jessica?"

"Not well. They're not entirely sure what's wrong with her. There is a swelling on her brain and she has slipped into a coma. She's in the intensive care unit now. They don't know when – if ever – she will wake up. If she does, it's not looking soon."

"Chris, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"It's okay Rachel. I don't know how I'm going to get Poppy or Sophie. I can't leave Jessica. Sophie's grandparents have already agreed to have Sophie for longer. How am I going to look after two kids and be with Jessica?"

"Don't worry, Chris. I'll keep Poppy here for as long as it takes. Has she got a house key? She's going to need more things if she's here longer."

"No, but she knows how to get one. Thanks, Rachel. I really appreciate it."

"It's okay. Poppy will be fine. I'll get her to call you later. She's busy with Olivia, Lauren Andrews and Madi Diamond. They're doing nails or something."

"Okay. Thanks again Rachel. Bye."

"Bye"

Rachel replaced the phone to its cradle. How was she going to tell Poppy? How would Olivia get on with Poppy living with them for a little while? Questions filled Rachel's head as she called Poppy downstairs. Poppy arrived downstairs and she could tell that something was wrong by the look of shock on Rachel's face. "Poppy, that was Chris on the phone." Poppy looked uncertain. Rachel continued, "Jessica is very ill, they don't know how long it will take for her to get better. She's sleeping at the moment and isn't waking up yet. It's called a coma."

"I know what a coma is. Sometimes people never wake up from them." Poppy said worriedly.

"Chris can't look after you or Sophie at the moment. Sophie is staying at her grandparent's house, and I said that you can stay with me and Olivia. Is that okay?" Slowly, Poppy nodded her head. This was not the news she wanted to hear. She so desperately wanted to close her eyes and find out that none of this had happened. Poppy stared into space as Rachel came and gave her a hug. "We've got to get some of your things from Chris and Jessica's house for when you stay here. Shall we go back upstairs and tell Olivia?"

Rachel and Poppy went up the stairs to break the news to Olivia. Poppy was very distant from everything that was going on. The three girls were very sympathetic towards Poppy as said that they'd stay and help Poppy settle in when Rachel and her had collected some of her things. Poppy didn't want to collect any of her things. She wanted Chris and Jessica. How can her world change, just like that?


	5. New Room, New Life

**Thank you for the reviews! They really do make me smile and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!**

Rachel drove Poppy back to the house she lived in with Chris and Jessica. A small lady with curly grey hair answered the door. Poppy knew that she was Sophie's Grandma. "Oh, pet. It's going to be okay," the lady said when she saw Poppy's tear stained eyes. "Chris called me and asked me to wash and iron some of your clothes. They're sitting on your bed, waiting for you."

"Thanks," Poppy whispered as she made her way upstairs. Rachel followed Poppy upstairs to help her pack her things. She knew that it didn't look like Jessica would wake up soon and would probably be hospitalised after waking anyway. Poppy could be with her for a long time.

Poppy opened the door to her room, although it didn't feel like the happy room she was used to. She used to be so proud of the way she had decorated her room, pink with white circles, but now it seemed irrelevant. "This is a pretty room," Rachel remarked. "We can paint your new room at my house the same way, if you wanted." Poppy shrugged her shoulders. "Come on then, let's get you packed up." Poppy pulled two suitcases out from underneath her bed and began packing her things. She didn't know what she'd need, she didn't know how long she'd be away.

Rachel and Poppy managed to pack up most of Poppy's things quickly and before long they were arriving back at Rachel's house. Olivia and Madi came out to help bring Poppy's things inside. It had began to rain and they wanted to get the job done before the heavens opened. "Lauren had to go home, Mum but Madi stayed" Olivia said.

"Okay, Poppy's things are in the boot."

The girls quickly brought Poppy's things inside and took them up to, what would be, her new room. Rachel took Poppy upstairs to her new room. It was painted white and fitted with white furniture. Long white curtains hung down to the floor at the bay window, opposite the door. To the right of the door was a comfy looking bed with white shelves further along the wall. On the wall to the far right there was a white dressing table with a large oval mirror. "What do you think?" Rachel asked.

"Wow! It's lovely!" Poppy replied. "One question, where's the wardrobe?"

"That's the best part!" Olivia piped in as she headed to a door on the wall to the left of the door. "Come here, Poppy." Poppy walked over to the door as Olivia opened it. A walk in wardrobe! "We all have a walk in wardrobe, Poppy. And this one is yours!"

"Thank you!" Poppy said.

"You're welcome!" Rachel said. "Now come on, let's get your things unpacked!"

While Poppy was unpacking and chatting happily to the others, she kept thinking about the new place she was in. It was a world away to her life with her dad, or with Katie and Mark or Chris and Jessica. It was new and different. She was wondering when Jessica would wake up, and would she be allowed to see her?


	6. The First Day

Days turned into weeks and it was September before they knew it. Poppy was still living with Rachel and Olivia and had adjusted to her new situation. Jessica hadn't woken up and Poppy had only seen Chris once since the accident happened.

September was here and it was the start of a new school year. Poppy was to start year 9 and Olivia was going into year 12 at Waterloo Road. Rachel knew how important first days are and was certain that she was not going to be late. "Olivia?" Rachel said as she tapped on her bedroom door. "Olivia? Time to get up!" She heard a mumble from the room and was satisfied that she'd woken her up. "Poppy?" Rachel said again as she softly tapped on the door. Within moments, the door was opened and Poppy appeared. "Good morning, how are you today?" Rachel asked.

"I'm alright actually. I'm nervous though" Poppy answered.

"That's okay. I'll take you for a tour before the bell for form goes and introduce you to some teachers that you may not know."

"Rachel? Have you forgotten? I've been to Waterloo Road a few times before. I know most of the teachers thanks to Chris!"

"I know, but it's always best to refresh your memory."

Before long, everyone was ready and in the car to school. Olivia was informing Poppy of all the teachers to avoid getting on the wrong side of. They arrived at school and were met by Eddie Lawson as they left the car. "Good morning Rachel, girls. Can I have a word, Rachel?"

"Already? I've hardly been here a minute! Olivia, Poppy, can you go up to my office please?" Rachel said as she tossed the key to her office to Olivia. Olivia and Poppy walked away from Rachel and Eddie and towards the school doors. "That's Mr Lawson." Olivia said. "He comes round sometimes. Takes me and mum bowling."

"That's nice" Poppy replied.

"Him and mum, well, they aren't an item… yet. But it's pretty obvious that they want to be!" Olivia laughed. Poppy joined in as they made their way to Rachel's office.

Rachel gave Poppy a tour of the school, although Poppy protested that she vaguely knew her way around. Other pupils were already making their way to their form rooms, the corridors were filled with the chatter of holiday talk. Rachel knocked softly on a classroom door. An almost full class of year 9's were in the classroom. "Cesca?" Rachel said. Miss Montoya looked over to the door. "This is Poppy, she's new in your form. Is it alright if I leave her with you now? I really need to go."

"That's fine. Hello Poppy, I'm Miss Montoya. Would you like to sit next to Emily? She was new here last year." Poppy done as she was told and took a seat next to Emily.

"Hi, I'm Emily James."

"I'm Poppy." She said nervously.

"Don't sound so nervous! It's great here! I was new here last year, but it was probably easier for me because I had my sister here."

"Hey. You're new, aren't you?" a boy asked from behind her. "I'm Denzil."

"I'm Poppy." At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Mr Lawson was at the door with a shy looking girl. She had long brown hair and brown eyes and very pale skin. "Miss Montoya?" Mr Lawson said. "You've got another new one. This is Mollie Smith"

"Okay then. Mollie, I'm Miss Montoya, would you like to sit next to Denzil?" Mollie sat next to Denzil and Poppy immediately began a conversation with her. "I'm Poppy, it's my first day too."

"I'm Mollie. Looks like we're both in the same boat!" Poppy and Mollie were instantly friends. Poppy, Mollie, Emily and Denzil were all in the same classes and spent the rest of the day laughing together. It was friendship that would last a lifetime. Poppy didn't have many friends at her last school, she was too busy trying to keep her lies under wraps. This was new and exciting! She liked her friends and she already felt like she belonged at Waterloo Road.

The final bell went and the four friends were walking out of their French lesson. "I'll see you all tomorrow, I've got to go" Poppy said as she began walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked. "We could all walk home together."

"Oh, sorry. I can't. I forgot to mention that I live with Rachel Mason at the moment. Do you remember Mr Mead from last year?"

"Yeah, he was well cool!" Denzil exclaimed.

"Well, he's my adoption dad, but there was an accident and stuff happened and I'm staying with her at the moment."

"Oh my, you're Poppy! You're the Poppy he was always talking about!" Emily said.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I've got to go. Speak to you tomorrow?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow" the others said.

Poppy made her way to Rachel's office. "Good day?" Rachel asked when she saw her.

"Brilliant!"

"That's great! Look, Olivia's in the office. Entertain yourself for a while. I've got a few things to do before we leave. Why don't you give Katie and Mark a call? Let them know about your first day. I'm sure they'd love to know."

That evening, Poppy told the story of her first day 3 times. To Rachel and Olivia, Katie and Mark, and Chris. He hadn't forgotten about Poppy and called to ask Rachel if she wanted to bring Poppy to the hospital to see Jessica. "If Poppy could talk to Jessica, it could wake her up. It's worth a try, but only if she wants to." Chris said.

"I'll speak to her about it now. Can I call you back in 5 minutes?"

"Of course you can. Speak to you soon, bye"

"Bye."

Rachel left the phone and came into the living room. Olivia and Poppy were watching TV. Rachel gave Olivia a look that meant she needed to speak to Poppy on her own. Olivia got up and left the room. "Poppy, Chris asked if you wanted to see Jessica on Saturday."

"Really! Can I?"

"You can if you want to. Jessica is still in a coma but she needs to hear familiar voices. It might help her to wake up. I'll take you and Chris and the nurses will be there to help you talk to her."

"Please can I go? I really want to go!"

"Of course you can. I'll call him back now." Poppy smiled and ran out of the room.

"Olivia!" she called. "Guess who I'm going to see on Saturday!"

As Poppy laid in bed that night, she couldn't contain her happiness. She was at a new school, she had made some wonderful friends and she was going to see the people she missed most in just a few days time. Poppy's life was changing. It had its faults, but it seemed to be getting better. Poppy didn't realise how much things can change in just a few hours…


	7. Can You Hear Me?

"Rachel? When can we go?" Poppy asked, again.

"In a moment! I know you're excited but you need to calm down!"

"Sorry Rachel." At the same moment the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Poppy called.

Poppy ran to the front door from the kitchen and answered the door. "Good morning Poppy, is Rachel there?"

"Mr Lawson? What are you doing here?" Rachel came over to Poppy when she heard the familiar voice. "It's okay, Poppy. Leave this with me. Can you run upstairs to see where Olivia is at? Madi will be waiting for her." Poppy nodded her head and ran upstairs. "Come in, Eddie. Thanks for coming."

"That's okay Rachel. Anything for you." Rachel giggled at his comment as she stepped aside to allow him in. "I really need your support today. Jessica isn't in a good way and I haven't a clue how Poppy's going to react."

"It's alright," Eddie said as he gave Rachel a hug.

"You two are in love!" Olivia joked as she and Poppy giggled down the stairs. Rachel and Eddie moved away from each other as the girls came downstairs. "Good morning to you too Olivia." Eddie said.

"Come on girls. Let's get going," Rachel interrupted.

Poppy was quiet during the car journey. They dropped Olivia off at Madi's before continuing on to the hospital. Poppy didn't like hospitals, they scared her. Chris came to meet them at the hospital entrance before taking Poppy up to see Jessica. Rachel and Eddie stayed in the hospital café to avoid bringing any extra infections on to the ward.

Chris stopped Poppy before she went on to the ward. "Poppy, Jessica is very ill, but you know that, don't you?" Poppy nodded her head. "Jessica needs to hear familiar voices. Did Rachel explain this to you?"

"Yes," Poppy replied. "She said that I should try to have a conversation with her. She was telling me about how I could tell her about Waterloo Road, and my new friends"

"That's a good idea, Poppy. Let's go in now." Chris took Poppy into the room where Jessica was. Poppy stood still against the wall at the side of the room. "Jessica, Poppy has come to see you" Chris said. "She's got lots to tell you!" Poppy started talking about Waterloo Road. She was talking to Chris more than Jessica. Poppy didn't understand what talking to a lifeless person was going to do. She didn't think that Jessica could hear her.

"You're doing really well, Poppy," Chris said smiling. "Will you be alright for a moment while I quickly get a coffee?"

"Umm, yeah. Probably."

"Okay then. Why don't you come over here and sit next to Jessica? She might be able to hear you better." Poppy moved over to the side of the bed. She could see all the tubes that were keeping Jessica alive and wondered what they each did. "I'll be back in a minute." Chris called as he walked out the door. Within moments a nurse walked in and started taking readings from some machines. "You must be Poppy. Chris talks non-stop about you and Sophie," the nurse said. "It must be difficult for you, with Jessica being here." Poppy gave the nurse a weak smile. "You should talk to Jessica, you know. Tell her what you've been up to," the nurse insisted.

"I already have," Poppy replied. "I've got nothing left to say."

"It's difficult, isn't it? Keeping up a one sided conversation." Poppy smiled again. "Take her hand, Poppy. Let her know that you're here." Poppy reached out and gently took hold of Jessica's hand.

"What are all the tubes for?" Poppy asked the nurse.

"They're keeping Jessica alive. This one lets us know how fast her heart is beating," she said pointing to one of the wires. "And this is hooked to a ventilator, which helps her breathe."

"She can't breathe?" Poppy asked alarmed.

"Not very well, her body is working on making itself better, not focusing on anything else."

"Oh. Will she breathe again soon?"

"I don't know Poppy. Hopefully, yes." The nurse moved next to Poppy and put her arm on Poppy's shoulder. "Talk to her, Poppy. She might be able to hear you."

"But I don't know what to say," Poppy protested.

"You'll think of something," the nurse said as she walked out of the room. Poppy was alone with Jessica again.

"Can you hear me Jessica?" Poppy asked although she felt stupid talking like this. "I… I don't really know what to say to you. I've done so much since you've been here," Poppy paused. "I started Waterloo Road last week. Made some new friends, Emily, Denzil and Mollie. Mollie is new like me…" Poppy continued to tell Jessica about Waterloo Road, the things she'd done and was going to do. She didn't notice the time slipping by until Chris came back.

"Things going well?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Sorry I was gone for so long, Poppy. I was coming back, but the nurse said that you were getting on well and I should leave you for a while. I've been catching up with Rachel and Eddie in the café." Poppy and Chris stayed talking for a while about Waterloo Road. Neither of them knew when they'd be able to catch up again with their new, busy lives. "I think it's time to go now, Poppy. You've been here ages and there's only so much tea and coffee Rachel and Eddie can drink! Come on, I'll take you down."

Poppy and Chris walked off the ward together and down to the café. "Ready to go?" Rachel asked. Poppy responded by nodding her head and gave Chris a hug.

"Bye Poppy!" Chris called as Rachel and Eddie took Poppy out of the hospital.

Poppy was quiet on the way home. Her phone bleeped and she saw that she had a message from Mollie:

"_Poppy? Are you around this afternoon? I really need to talk to you"_

Poppy quickly replied. She really didn't want to talk to anyone, not today. She wanted to be back with Chris, Jessica and Sophie.

"_Not today sorry. Been to see Jessica and I can't see anyone at the moment. Is it important?"_

Almost immediately Mollie text back.

"_No, it's not. Don't worry about it. See you on Monday"_

Poppy didn't reply, but she had the feeling that she was being lied to, and something was wrong.


	8. Where's Mollie?

The rest of the weekend flew by and Poppy soon forgot about Mollie's text. Before she knew it, she was back at Waterloo Road, sitting in form with Emily and Denzil. "So did you have a good time visiting Jessica?" Denzil asked.

"As if she'd have fun in a hospital," Emily butted in.

"Oh yeah. Was it like talking to the living dead?" Denzil asked.

"Don't be stupid Denz."

"Actually, it was alright," Poppy interrupted. "It's like having a conversation with yourself, just, someone's listening and you don't answer yourself."

"Do any of you know where Mollie is?" Miss Montoya asked Poppy, Emily and Denzil.

"No Miss," they all replied.

"Hey, that's a point. Where is Mollie? I've not heard from her all weekend," stated Emily.

"Nor have I," Denzil added.

"She sent me a text on Saturday afternoon, but I've not heard from her since."

"Maybe we should text her, check that she's okay," Emily suggested. With her words, the bell rang and the class began to head off to their next lessons. Poppy sent a quick text to Mollie:

"_Mollie? Where are you? Are you _okay?"

Almost immediately, Mollie text back:

"_I don't know. I really need to talk to you."_

Poppy had French with Miss Haydock first and she knew that she could get out of part of the lesson. "Please can I go to the toilet, miss?" Poppy asked 5 minutes into the lesson. Miss Haydock sighed.

"Alright then, quickly though." Poppy left the classroom and headed for the toilets. Once she was there, she quickly checked that no one was there and called Mollie.

"Poppy?" a voice called down the phone.

"Mollie! Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I've done something stupid." Mollie's voice was shaky and quiet, not the normal Mollie she'd met last week.

"Where are you?"

"Just wandering around town."

"Can you get to the little café on the corner, next to the bakery?"

"I'm not too far away. Why?"

"I'm coming to meet you." Poppy ended the call and began heading for the main doors. On her way out, she bumped into Rachel.

"What are you doing out of class?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry. I had to go to the toilet, but I'm heading back now," replied Poppy.

"Good. Look, I'm in a meeting after school tonight. Olivia's going to Lauren's, did you want to see if you can go round one of your friend's houses for a while?"

"Okay, I'll ask Denzil."

"Okay. Let me know what's going on. Time for you to get back to class though!" Poppy gave Rachel a smile as she headed in the direction of her French class. She was glad that she had bumped into Rachel, because she knew that no one was in the office to see her break away from school. Just a few minutes later and Poppy was in a taxi, making her way to see Mollie.


	9. No Escape

Poppy handed the taxi driver £10 of her emergency money before heading inside the café to meet Mollie. Poppy spotted Mollie in the corner of the café and headed over to join her. Poppy couldn't ignore the steams of tears that were falling down her friends face. "Mollie, what's wrong?"

"Everything. I've done something stupid, Poppy."

"It's okay, Mollie. I've done a lot of stupid things too. Start from the top and we'll try to fix it."

"This can't be 'fixed' Poppy." Poppy stayed quiet to allow her friend to continue. "I had a 'friend.' His name was Sam. He said he loved me, all the time," she paused. "I'd do anything for him, including favours for his mates."

"What do you mean by favours?"

"Just… stuff. Silly things, but it didn't mean anything. Anyway, last June he asked me to do another favour. I said no. He doesn't like it when you say no. He tried to sweet talk me round, but he wasn't getting anywhere. That's when he… when he…" Mollie broke down in tears again. Poppy put an arm around her shoulder, aware of other customers glancing over to them.

"Come on," Poppy said. "We're not far from Chris and Jessica's. He's probably not in and I know where the spare key is."

Meanwhile, Steph Haydock was beginning to wonder where Poppy had got to. Eventually, the bell when for the end of the lesson and she could get away from the classroom. "Tom!" she called as she ran down the corridor. "Are you teaching now? Can you watch my class for a while?"

"Why, Steph?" Tom called after her.

"I've got a missing kid!" she called as she tried to run down the corridor in her heels.

Steph swiftly arrived at Rachel's office. "Rachel!" she called before she reached the door. "Rachel, I need a word. We've got a missing kid."

"Okay, Steph. Who are they and how long have they been missing? They can't have gone far."

"It's your Poppy. She said she was going to the toilet at the beginning of last lesson. She's not back."

"Okay, Steph. That's unusual for her. I saw her when she said she was going back to class. You go back to your class and I'll start looking for her."

Poppy unlocked the front door and could see that no one was home – or had been home for some time. She and Mollie sat down at the kitchen table while they waited for the kettle to boil. Mollie had composed herself and was ready to tell the rest of her story. "He held me down, Poppy. I couldn't get away. He pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to my throat Said he'd push it down harder if I tried to get away." Poppy was horrified. She knew how scary it was when her dad got angry and lashed out. "I'm stuck with him now. He's gone, I don't know where, but he'll always be here. There's a little piece of him inside me, and it makes me feel sick to even think like that."

"What do you mean, Mollie?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant, and it's his baby."

"Mollie… It's okay. You need to tell someone. They can help you. What about your Mum and Dad?"

"I haven't told you. My mum and dad were killed in a car accident when I was 4. I live with my gran. She can hardly look after herself, let alone me and a baby." Poppy was quiet for a moment while she was thinking.

"Come back to school with me. You could tell Miss Campbell or Miss Mason. They'd help you, and I'll be there. Friends stick together." Mollie gave Poppy a smile and knew that things were going to be okay. Poppy washed up the mugs and made it look like they'd never even been there.

"Come on, if we leave now, we'll make it back for lunchtime and it'll be easier to blend back in," suggested Mollie.

"Alright, just a minute," Poppy said as she ran upstairs. Poppy went into her room and picked up a picture frame from the bedside cabinet before returning downstairs.

"What have you got there?" Mollie asked.

"It's a picture of me and my cousins, Lucy and George. Lucy's 5 years old and George is 2. It's the last picture we had taken together."

"They look sweet. Why the last picture?"

"I was moved to live with Katie and Mark, they were also taken into care and moved to a different foster family. Katie and Mark said that I can visit them when I next see them. But, gosh, I miss them so much." Poppy slipped the picture frame into her school bag and her and Mollie walked back to school.

They returned to school and were greeted with a very angry Miss Mason. "You two. My office. Now."


	10. Where Have You Been?

"Where have you two been?" Miss Mason asked as she glared at them from the other side of her desk. "Well? One of you needs to tell me," she demanded. Poppy looked over to Mollie, who was on the brink of tears. "Poppy? Mollie?" she asked angrily. At this, Mollie burst into tears. Poppy moved towards her and gave Rachel a glace that said "look what you've done." Rachel moved from her desk and put her arm around Mollie.

"Sorry, Miss Mason," Poppy said.

"That's okay. Mollie, what's wrong?" Mollie didn't answer.

"Mollie, tell her," Poppy prompted. They moved over to the sofa in Rachel's office where Mollie composed herself. "Just what you told me," Poppy said as she gave Mollie a reassuring smile.

Mollie repeated her story to Rachel, who was horrified to hear what had happened to her. "I'm sorry, Mollie, so, so sorry. But it's over now. He won't hurt you again."

"Thanks, Miss."

"That's okay Mollie. We can help you now. Do you know what you're going to do with the baby?"

"I'm keeping it, Miss."

"Okay, that's a brave decision." Rachel paused. "Do you two feel as if you can go back to class today? Or do you both want to sit in here for the rest of the day?"

"We can go back," Mollie answered.

"Okay." Both girls stood up to leave and as they were walking out Rachel called, "Oh Poppy!" Poppy turned around and wondered if she was in trouble. "I think I can let you off skipping class just this once, and that's only because you were needed."

Rachel cancelled her meeting for afterschool so she could talk to Poppy. When they were both home, Rachel gave Poppy a lecture about 'why lessons are important.' Poppy hardly listened but promised that she'd never skip class again… unless it was necessary.


	11. Falling Tears

It was around midnight when Rachel came upstairs to bed. The house was almost silent. Rachel heard a small crying noise coming from Poppy's room. Rachel tapped on the door before heading in. Poppy wasn't in her bed. She was tucked up in the bay window, watching the world as she cried. Rachel came over to her and asked her what the matter was. That was when she saw the picture frame held tightly against Poppy's chest.


	12. No One Can Help Me

"Poppy? What's this Poppy?" Rachel asked as Poppy dried her eyes with her sleeve. "Poppy, come on. Tell me."

Poppy looked Rachel in the eye as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Poppy? Poppy please!" Poppy was quiet, staring into the darkness of the night, still holding on tightly to the picture frame. "Poppy, sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong. I can help you."

"No, no you can't. No one can help me with this." Rachel was unsure how to answer this. What could Poppy be hiding? What can no one help her with? And what was that picture frame?

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been really busy. I know that the past two chapters have been very short, but they are leading up to a longer chapter. Thanks for the reviews! **


	13. The Photo Frame

As morning arrived and the house began to wake, Rachel softly knocked on Poppy's door. "Poppy, can I come in?" There was no movement from inside. Rachel regretted leaving Poppy last night, but she wasn't getting anywhere. Rachel opened the door to see that Poppy was in the same place as she was last night, still staring out of the window. Her tears had stopped, but Rachel didn't think that it would be a good idea for Poppy to go into school today. "Poppy, do you want to stay home today?" Poppy didn't answer. Rachel closed her door and went to wake Olivia. "Olivia, time to get up!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Anyway, I need a word. Kitchen table, 10 minutes."

"Okay."

Rachel headed downstairs to the phone and dialled Eddie's number. "Hello?"

"Eddie, it's me."

"Rachel? What can I do for you?"

"Can you cover for me today? I need to stay at home."

"Okay, sure. Do you want me to pick up the girls on the way past?"

"Can you pick Olivia up? Poppy's not going in today."

"Okay. Is Poppy okay?"

"I… I don't know. She's not slept, she hardly speaks to me. She was crying last night, but wouldn't tell me what's wrong. All she does is sit in the window, holding a photo frame. I have no idea where she got it from because she didn't bring any with her when she came to stay."

"Has she been back to Chris and Jessica's? She might have got it from there."

"Not that I know of. She was with Mollie Smith yesterday, maybe she knows."

"I'll have a word with Mollie today. I'll pick Olivia up at 8, is that okay?"

"That's fine Eddie. See you then."  
"Bye"

Rachel sighed as she walked through to the kitchen and heard Olivia coming downstairs. "Where's Poppy? She's normally first down to breakfast," Olivia asked.

"Poppy's in her room," Rachel replied.

"Why aren't you dressed, Mum? We've got to get going soon."

"I'm not going in today, Eddie's picking you up at 8."

"What about Poppy?" Rachel sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. "Mum? Is everything okay?"

"Something's wrong with Poppy. She won't tell me what. She doesn't think that anyone can help her."

"Was it her who was crying last night?"

Rachel looked up. "You heard her crying?"

"I thought I heard someone crying but I thought I was imagining it. I was so tired…"

"It's okay. It was Poppy who was crying. I'm going to try and get through to her today, that's why we're not going in."

"Oh, can I stay home too? Please?"

"No way, cheeky! You need to be in school!" Rachel smiled. "Now go on, go and get ready before Eddie's here."

It was around mid-morning and Poppy still hadn't been downstairs. Rachel decided to try again with her. "Poppy, can I come in?" she asked as she tapped on the door. She knew that she would get no reply. She walked in and saw that Poppy had been up, because she'd managed to get herself ready for the day. Rachel sat by Poppy. "Come on. Tell me."

"I... I can't" Poppy stammered.

"You can, Poppy. I know you can."

Poppy was silent, but then moved closer to Rachel who put her arm around her. Poppy loosened her grip on the photo frame so Rachel could see the photo. "Who's this?" Rachel asked as she looked at the photo.

"My cousins," Poppy replied.

"What are their names?"

"Lucy and George"

"How old are they?"

"In this photo, Lucy's 5 and George is 2. They're a whole year older now."

"Where did you get the photo from, Poppy?"

"Me and Mollie," she paused. "We went back to Chris and Jessica's yesterday. That's where I got it."

"And Chris didn't mind you two skipping school?"

Poppy was quiet. "He wasn't there."

"Oh." They were both quiet. "Do you want to tell me why you were crying last night?" Poppy shook her head. Rachel didn't want to push her any further. "Okay, I'm going back downstairs if you want me." Rachel went to leave but turned around before she left the room. "Poppy," Poppy turned to look at her. "Remember that you can tell me anything. With everything I've seen, nothing's going to shock me." Poppy forced a smile as Rachel walked out.

"Maybe I should tell her," Poppy thought.


	14. Memories

**I'm so, so sorry about the delay in uploading! Wrote this back in April but never released it. I've been really busy with charity work and exams etc, but I will try to update more often now! Thanks for the reviews - they always give me a reason to smile! :D**

"Hello?" Rachel called down the phone.

"Rachel? It's Eddie. How's Poppy?"

"She's better. She's stopped crying and spoke to me a little"

"That's good. What did she say?"

"She told me where she got the picture frame from. Her and Mollie went to Chris and Jessica's yesterday when no one was in!"

"I've been talking to Mollie, that's the same story I got."

"It's probably the truth. Anyway, Poppy's shown me the picture in the frame. She's told me the two kids in the picture are her cousins, Lucy and George. I got their ages but nothing more. She wouldn't even tell me why she was crying last night."

"It's good that you've got that much out of her"

"I know. More than anyone at her old school found out before it was almost too late"

"Maybe she misses her cousins?"

"I don't know Eddie. All I know is that I feel like a failure towards her"

"You're not a failure to her Rachel. You're the best thing she could have at the moment, and the only person she's got at the moment. She needs you Rachel. Try talking to her, just one more time."

"I can't Eddie…"

"You can, Rachel. Do it for me, and do it for Poppy"

"I'll try. But I don't think it'll work."

"It might. Poppy needs someone right now, and you're the only one there for her at the moment"

"Okay. I'll try again in a minute."

"Okay. Let me know if you get anywhere."

"Will do. Thanks for calling Eddie."

"You're welcome. Bye!"

"Bye."

Rachel returned to her work at the kitchen table as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up as she saw Poppy standing in the doorway. "Hey. Are you okay?" she asked as she closed her laptop and pulled out the chair next to her. Poppy nodded as she sat down next to Rachel. Poppy had a sad look on her face and hardly lifted her eyes from the ground.

"I'm sorry Rachel,"

"Sorry for what?"

"For being like I was. It wasn't fair on you"

Rachel's heart tore in two for Poppy. "There's no need to be sorry," Rachel said as she gave Poppy a hug. "I'm sure there's a reason for it."

"There was…" Poppy whispered, still not looking up at Rachel.

"Do you want to tell me Poppy? I might be able to help."

Poppy was quiet before she turned in her seat to face Rachel. "It's just… it's just that… just that Mollie reminded me of something."

"Okay. What was it?"

"Back with my Dad. My cousin's Lucy and George. Lot's of things really." Poppy looked up, into Rachel's eyes before continuing. "I used to look after Lucy and George a lot, just like Mollie will have to look after her baby. I brought Lucy and George up as my own two. George used to call me Mum. Then one day, I had the chance of being a mum for real, to my own baby. But I lost it just before I went to stay with Katie and Mark."

"Poppy, you were only 13 then."

"Still am now. But it happened, Rachel, and I can't change that."

"I know, I know. Do you know who the dad was?"

"Only one person it could be." Poppy looked up at Rachel who was in shock. "My cousin's, mum's boyfriend."

"Did he make you do it Poppy?" Poppy looked at Rachel and gave a small nod before reaching out and giving her another hug. Rachel held Poppy close and closed her eyes. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Poppy had been through. "It's okay now Poppy. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you again."

Poppy looked up. "Mollie's not 14 until December. She's going to be okay, right?"

"Hopefully, Poppy. The school will try their best to help her."

"Good. I don't want her to lose her baby. It's one of the hardest things."

"I can't imagine how hard it is. You've been so brave. Did you ever tell Katie or Mark about this?"

"No. I couldn't," Poppy answered as tears began to fill her eyes.

"That's okay. You've been so brave for telling me." Poppy smiled weakly. Rachel was worried about Poppy's cousins. Poppy was out of danger, but what about them? "Why don't you tell me some more about Lucy and George? What are they like?"

"Lucy had long, straight blonde hair and I was the only person who could brush it, she wouldn't let anyone else. She had big brown eyes and the cutest smile! She was so cheeky. George had dark blonde hair and big brown eyes, just like his sister. He had such a sweet smile and a little button nose."

"They sound so cute!"

"They were! Lucy started school when she was 4, but her mum's boyfriend had moved in just a few weeks before. I was banned from seeing them most of the time that he was there, but when I was there, Lucy was a different child. She was in school for 3 weeks before she was suspended, and she was excluded by Christmas. She got better though, when I started to look after them again. I don't know what it was but she changed."

"Where are they now?"

"They're safe. They were taken into care a few weeks after I went to stay with Katie and Mark. I was never told why."

"Okay. I tell you what, why don't we go for a walk in the country park? It'll do you good to get some fresh air."

"Okay then," Poppy answered, relieved that the subject had changed.

"Go and get your coat then!"

As Poppy went to find her coat, Rachel quickly emailed Eddie.

_Hi Eddie. I thought I'd let you know that I've got some more information about Poppy. I can't tell you now, but I will tomorrow. Thanks, Rachel x_


	15. So Young, So Vulnerable

"Thanks for the lift home, Mr Lawson," Olivia called as she left the car.

"That's okay. I need to speak to your mum anyway," he replied as he turned off the engine and walked with Olivia to the door.

"Mum! I'm home!" Olivia called, whilst walking through to the kitchen.

"Have a good day?" Rachel questioned.

"It was alright. Oh, Mr Lawson's in the hallway."

"Oh, right. Thanks for telling me!"

"Memory like a sieve, me," Olivia smiled as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and headed upstairs.

"Eddie! What brings you here?"

"You. And Poppy."

"Oh, right. Have you got time for a cup of tea?"

"Sure." Rachel and Eddie went through to the kitchen. Rachel made the tea and sat at the table with him.

"How's your day been? The kids didn't drive you mad, then?"

Eddie laughed. "No, no. It's been quite quiet. Just the usual amount of trouble."

"With Waterloo Road there is no 'usual' amount of trouble!"

"You're right there! How's your day been?"

"I found out what was wrong with Poppy,"

"And?"

"Mollie Smith's pregnancy has brought back some painful memories for Poppy. She used to look after her cousins like her own children, and then she got the chance of being a real mum to her own baby."

"What happened to the baby?"

"Poppy miscarried almost a year ago." Eddie was silent. Rachel paused, "I really don't know how to help her anymore, Eddie. I can't even begin to imagine what pain and torture she's been through."

"You're doing the best you can…"

"I know, but she's so young, so vulnerable. I can't believe she's faced this all on her own. I just want to protect her and keep her safe. She's such a fragile little thing."

"Rachel. Listen to me now. You're doing the very best you can for her. You're giving her exactly what she needs. A stable and loving home, someone to trust and confide in, someone to keep her safe. You know how to help her – you're already helping her and you don't even realise it."

"Thanks Eddie." Eddie held his arms out and wrapped them around Rachel when she leant in for a cuddle. She liked it when Eddie done this. It made her feel safe.

"Do you have to go home just yet? You could stay for dinner… or even the night?"


	16. Happy Birthday

A few weeks passed whilst Rachel tried her hardest to help Poppy come to terms with what had happened to her. Rachel felt like Poppy hadn't told her everything, but she didn't want to push her any further.

It was the day of Poppy's birthday and Rachel woke the household early. "Happy Birthday Poppy!" Rachel called as Poppy came into the kitchen. Olivia promptly followed Poppy in and Rachel gave Poppy her present from her and Olivia. "Open it then Poppy!" said Olivia. Poppy carefully undone the wrapping paper to find a box. Inside the box was a shiny, silver necklace with the letter 'P' on the chain. "Thank you!" exclaimed Poppy as she reached to give Rachel and Olivia a big hug.

"You're very welcome Poppy," Rachel replied. "Now go and get ready for school! Both of you or we're going to be late!" Both girls hurried out of the kitchen as Rachel called, "don't forget that Emily, Denzil and Mollie are coming over after school!"

Rachel was busy doing a few quick last-minute jobs before school when there was a knock at the door. Rachel opened the door as Eddie walked straight in and through to the kitchen. "There's the cake, balloons and decorations so Poppy has the best party ever!" Rachel followed him to the kitchen, laughing and closing the kitchen door behind her.

"You're so sweet Eddie" she whispered before giving him a kiss. "There was no need to go to so much trouble!"

"There was. And it meant that I could see you…" he replied as he wrapped his arms around Rachel. "Oh, this is for Poppy." Eddie reached for a present wrapped in blue football paper. "Excuse the paper. It's the only piece I had left after Michael's birthday."

"Oh Eddie. You really didn't need to."

"Trust me, I did."

"Give it to her later," Rachel said as she walked out of the kitchen. She raised her voice a little louder, "we're going to be late if the girls don't hurry up!"

"Yeah," Eddie continued. "2 minutes or they're walking!"

Almost immediately both girls were downstairs and ready to leave, clearly avoiding that very long walk to school.

"Nice of you to finally join us girls," Rachel said.

"Happy Birthday Poppy," Eddie added.

"Thanks," replied Poppy.

"Let's get going then!"

Today didn't drag on like the usual school days did. Poppy and her friends spent most of the day laughing and joking, much to their teachers' annoyance. "Will you four please shut up and get on with those questions!" Mr Budgen shouted.

"But it's Poppy's birthday sir," Denzil replied.

"I don't care if it's the Queen's birthday; you're still going to do those questions. Get on with it!" he replied as he sank back into his chair and continued to read his horse racing paper.

Rachel and Eddie had returned to Rachel's house to prepare for Poppy's party. "She'll have such a shock Eddie!"

"Why?"

"Well, from what I've gathered, she's never had a birthday party before and she thinks that she's only got a couple of friends coming over after school!"

"She'll love it! Have Katie and Mark arrived yet?"

"Yep. They arrived this morning."

"See? She'll have them, you, me, Olivia, her friends, as well as Chris and Sophie. She really will love it!"

"I'm sure she will. Katie and Mark are taking her out tomorrow. Come on, we need to get back to school before they finish."

The school bell rang as Rachel and Eddie returned. "Good timing!" they said simultaneously. They both were heading up to Rachel's office when Sian Diamond stopped Rachel.

"Sorry for this Rachel, but I heard Olivia telling Madi and Lauren about a party she's going to after school…"

"It's okay. It's Poppy's birthday party."

"Oh, right. I thought she'd be going somewhere different. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks for that. It's Poppy's birthday today and I'm giving her a little party. Did Madi want to come? She can if she wants."

"I'll text her now. She probably will."

"Okay, if she does, I'll take her with me to mine. No doubt Olivia will convince me to let her stay over again!"

"Alright then. I best be getting off. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Jez this evening."

"I hope it goes okay for you two then."

"So do I. Enjoy the party!"

Rachel continued to walk up to her office as Eddie asked, "how do you expect to fit all of these kids in your car? You've invited half the school!"

"You know I asked you to bring your car this morning instead of car share?"

"Oh! I see now! Thanks for telling me!"

"You're welcome!"

Moments after arriving at her office, Poppy arrived with Denzil, Emily and Mollie. They were closely followed by Olivia with Madi and Lauren. "Mum?" Olivia asked. "Madi got Mrs Diamond's text. Can Lauren come too?"

"I guess so."

"Great!"

"Wow! You lot can be a noisy bunch! Come on, let's get going. Poppy & friends, you're in my car. The rest of you are with Mr Lawson."

"Mum, we're going home, not on a school trip!" laughed Olivia as they followed Rachel's instructions.

Soon enough, they were all safely at Rachel's house and the kids were sent upstairs so Rachel and Eddie could continue with the last minute party preparations. "We make a good team!"

"I know we do Eddie. Why do you think that I've kept you as my deputy?!"

"Maybe… we could be a team that's together… forever."

Rachel sighed as Eddie gave her a hug. "You know exactly what I want."

"So why don't we just have what we want!"

"Because things aren't that simple Eddie. I've got Olivia to think about and you've got Michael. I wish we could be together forever but we can't just yet. Not right now."

"But surely we could sort something Rachel?"

"That's enough of this conversation. I'm not having this discussion now. Anyway, we've got a party to start!"

Rachel called everyone downstairs and into the hall way. Poppy proudly wore her new necklace with her pastel pink party dress. "You look lovely!" admired Rachel.

"Thanks," Poppy smiled. "What do you think of my nails? Madi has done them for me and Lauren done my make up."

"They're great! Thanks girls."

"I feel a bit over dressed for having friends over for tea though!" Rachel and Eddie glanced at each other and opened the living room door. A gasp of awe came from the group behind her as they slowly filed in. Pink and white helium balloons were standing in the corners, whilst others were pinned to the wall. 'Happy Birthday' banners were carefully placed around the room and there was a lovely mixture of pink and white glowing from the strings of fairy lights across the ceiling. Looking across to the open plan dining room, there was a colourful array of freshly prepared food on pink plates and a white table cloth. Pink 'Happy Birthday' table confetti was sprinkled around the table. No one knew where to go. They didn't want to disturb any of the beautiful decorations. A lot of work had clearly been put into this. "Happy Birthday Poppy," Rachel smiled when she saw Poppy's face filled with amazement.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Very soon, the doorbell rang and Rachel sent Poppy to answer it. "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Katie! Mark! What are you doing here?" Poppy exclaimed as she gave them both a hug and invited them in.

"We're here for the party!"

Almost as soon as Poppy had closed the door, she had to answer it again. "Chris! Sophie! I'm so glad that you're here! I've not seen you in ages!"

Poppy spent a while catching up with everybody. It felt like such a long time since she'd last spoken to them. Rachel settled everyone down on the sofa's in the living room for a surprise for Poppy. "I've got a surprise for you all and, Poppy, you're probably going to hate us all for this. But, Poppy May, this, is your year!" Rachel pressed play on the DVD player and images and short videos appeared on screen from everywhere Poppy had been and everything Poppy had done since last Christmas. There were photos of her with Katie and Mark, a video of her blowing bubbles for Sophie last May, photos from the holiday she went on with Rachel and Olivia. There was the full video of her performance that dreadful night at Waterloo Road, as well as various pictures of things she'd done and ones of her and her friends, including one of her on her first day at Waterloo Road. Lastly, there were video messages from everybody wishing her a happy birthday and a tiny story about something Poppy had done in the past year. Some of the messages were also from Chris and Rachel's close friends who were staff at the school. Everyone laughed and smiled through the video, which was thoroughly enjoyed by everyone.

The night was beginning to get late as Chris and Sophie headed home. Rose came to collect Denzil, who was the only child who wasn't staying at Rachel's! Katie and Mark were about to leave as Katie took Rachel aside and whispered "Poppy's social worker wanted her to have this," and she passed a photo across to her. "It's her cousins. They're in long term foster care with a very loving family. They do still chat about Poppy and we'd like to organise a group outing with them when Poppy starts to come and stay with us for weekends again. Please can you give this to her and let her know that?"

"Yes, of course I will. See you tomorrow. Poppy will be ready at 11am."

Rachel stood in the doorway of the living room, watching Poppy with her friends. They were all playing Spin The Bottle. She looked over at Olivia, and then at Poppy. She considered Poppy family now. What was she going to do when Poppy leaves her? Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by Eddie. "I'm going now Rachel."

"No. Stay. Please?"

"For how long?"

Rachel paused. "Forever."


	17. 1 Whole Year

December was here and Christmas was fast approaching. For the first time, Poppy was getting excited about it. She'd saved her allowance to buy little presents for everyone, which she'd wrapped and tucked safely under her bed. Both she and Olivia were more aware of Rachel and Eddie being an item, and he spent most nights at their house. But amongst all the excitement, Rachel was worried about Poppy. She knew what was coming in just a few days and the emotional turmoil Poppy was going to be going through. And then it hit.

It was a Saturday morning and Poppy was supposed to be staying with Katie and Mark for the weekend, but Rachel had cancelled for a week for Poppy's unknown state. Poppy used to go and see Jessica and Chris on Saturday's, but she had recently refused and her visits were getting few and far apart. Rachel knew that seeing someone in a coma was hard for anybody, especially a child, however, she had a feeling that there was something else. Poppy came down from her room slightly later than usual and slipped straight into the living room leaving Rachel in the kitchen. "Do you want any breakfast, love?" Rachel called, making her way into the living room.

"No," Poppy replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Poppy whimpered as she wiped a tear from her cheek with her sleeve.

"Oh, Poppy," soothed Rachel as she came and sat next to Poppy on the sofa. "Do you want to talk about it?" Poppy shook her head and burst into a fresh set of tears. "Sshhh, sshhh, it's okay. It's okay Poppy. Everything's going to be okay." Rachel held Poppy close, gently stroking her head. Poppy turned to look at her.

"1 year Rachel. 1 whole year. Nothing will be okay." Rachel looked into the little girls red, tearstained eyes. Full of desperation, lacking in any hope. She'd forgotten how to live, but to merely survive. Rachel felt obliged to help this little girl in any way she could. That began by helping her today and mothering and supporting her in the way that her own mother and father had failed to do so.

"It will Poppy. I promise."


	18. Please Don't Leave Me

Before Poppy knew it, the middle of January was here and she was enjoying a quiet, rainy Saturday with Rachel and Olivia. They were all sitting in the living room watching a film when suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Poppy called as she darted out of the room. Poppy opened the door to be greeted by Mollie, who was doubled over in an unbearable amount of pain.

"Poppy!"

"Mollie, what's wrong?"

"P… please… help me!"

"Come on in," Poppy said as she helped Mollie into the house. "Rachel!" she called. Rachel heard the commotion and got up to see what was going on.

"What's the matter Poppy? You know you shouldn't shout in the… Mollie?" Mollie looked up and Rachel looked directly into her fear filled eyes. Poppy had helped Mollie on to the bottom step of the stairs when Rachel crouched down beside her. "What's wrong Mollie?"

"I… I… I don't know! It's the… the… baby!"

"When's baby due?"

"2 more months." Rachel sighed. "It's not coming now, is it Miss?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to get an ambulance to take you to hospital. Poppy, can you phone?"

"W… what's…. what's happening? Owww!"

"It's okay Mollie, it's okay," Rachel soothed. "I don't know Mollie."

"Ambulance is on its way," Poppy called down the hall way.

"Thanks Poppy," answered Rachel.

"Owww! It hurts! It really hurts!"

"It's okay, sweetheart. It won't be long now. Try and breathe through the pain."

The ambulance crew arrived shortly afterwards. Mollie turned to Rachel throughout all of the drama to say "please don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise. I'll be right beside you, Rachel replied."


	19. No News

A few hours had passed whilst Poppy was pacing up and down the hallway, worrying about her friend and her baby. It was an all-to-familiar situation for Poppy, but Poppy had no one and Mollie was much further ahead than Poppy was. "You'll tire yourself out if you keep doing that," Olivia observed as she left the living room. Poppy looked up, wondering what Olivia had said, since she was away with her own thoughts. "You need to pack a bag." Poppy looked puzzled at Olivia.

"Why?"

"Mum just text me. You're staying at Eddie's tonight, so you need to pack a bag."

"Oh."

"Now then! He'll be here to pick you up in half an hour."

"And what about you?" challenged Poppy. Rachel wouldn't leave Olivia here on her own.

"I'm staying with Madi. Remember?" Indeed, Poppy did remember. Olivia had had a shouting match with Rachel just a few days ago about staying with Madi. Poppy sighed and headed upstairs to find her overnight bag.


	20. Waiting For News

Eddie picked Poppy up as planned, and gave Olivia a lift to Madi's house. "Olivia?" he called as she jumped out of his car. Olivia turned to him. "Don't break your Mother's rules. She's put a lot of trust in you not to go out partying."

"Fine. I will. Can I go now?"

Eddie smiled, shaking his head as he knew exactly what Olivia would be doing tonight. Partying.

Poppy was very quiet on the journey to Eddie's house. She looked out of the window and into the dismal grey sky. Alone in her own little world, she didn't even notice when Michael, Eddie's little boy, was trying to show her his toy cars, until one of them was thrown, hitting Poppy in the head.

"Oww!" Poppy reacted, bringing her hand to where the toy had hit her.

"Michael! You don't throw your toys at anyone! Now say sorry to Poppy," demanded Eddie.

"Sorry," mumbled the little boy.

"Thank you. Are you alright Poppy?"

"Yeah. Are we almost there?"

"3 minutes away."

When they arrived, Eddie showed Poppy to the spare room that she'd be staying in. It was very plain, with cream coloured walls, a bed and chest of drawers. "Sorry that it's not much."

"It's fine. More than I used to have back with my Dad."

"What do you mean?" Poppy quickly realised what she'd said.

"Nothing! Honest! Just forget what I said, okay?"

"Okay. Well, you could come and play with Michael, or watch TV in the lounge if you want?" offered Eddie.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stay here. I'm reading a really good book at the moment."

"Okay then. You stay here and read. I'll call you down when your dinner is ready." With that, Eddie left Poppy, pulling the door to behind him.

Poppy couldn't focus on her book – she was worrying too much about Mollie. She wished Rachel was here, then she could've share her worries. For the first time in ages, Poppy bottled her worries up inside her.

Poppy came down for her tea, immediately asking "have you heard anything from Rachel?"

"Not yet. I'll tell you if I do."

"Oh."

"Poppy, is everything okay? You're very quiet."

"I'm fine," Poppy lied. "I'm just tired."

"It's been a long day. You should try to get some sleep soon."


	21. Early Hours

Poppy was lying in her bed late into the night. She couldn't sleep, she needed news. At that very moment, her phone lit up. It was Mollie. She opened the message to see a picture of a new born baby girl. The message read:

_"Meet Charli Anne. Born at 2:37am, weighing 4lb 6oz."_

Poppy immediately text back.

"_Congratulations! She's beautiful! Hope that she's well. Thinking of you both xxxx"_


	22. Questions, Questions, Questions

"Rachel! How's Mollie?"

"She's okay. Is Poppy ready?" Rachel answered, striding through Eddie's front door.

"She should be, but knowing her she's not."

"Has she been okay?"

"Yeah, very quiet though."

"Not surprising. She was probably very worried about her friend."

"Maybe… Look, Rachel. I don't think that it's a very good idea to leave her with me again. Least, not until we've gone more public together."

Rachel spun around on her heels. "It was 1 night Eddie. 1 single night! You know I wouldn't have asked if I really didn't need to."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now where's Poppy? We're going to be late picking Olivia up!"

"Here I am!" Poppy called from the doorway.

"Oh good! Have you got all your stuff? We need to get going. See you on Monday, Eddie," Rachel called as she ushered Poppy out.

Poppy didn't stop asking questions until she got home. "Was Mollie okay? Why was the baby born early? Was it okay?" Rachel tried her hardest to answer Poppy's questions as truthfully as possible, but even she didn't know how to answer some of them. "Poppy, why don't you save these questions for Mollie? I'm sure she'd like to answer them. Anyway, your social worker is coming over this afternoon. She's got a very special project for you."


	23. The Life Book

Rachel was sitting in her kitchen, with her hands wrapped around her hot mug of coffee, staring out of her window at a mother bird leaving her baby birds in the nest to find food. She was thinking about some of the things Mollie had said to her at the hospital, and how alone she must be feeling. A knocking at the door pulled Rachel from her thoughts as she stood to answer.

Rachel opened the door to be greeted by Poppy's social worker.

"Poppy! Your social worker is here! Can you come down please?" Rachel called up the stairs as she guided the social worker into the kitchen. Rachel made two cups of tea before wondering where on earth Poppy had got to. "She'll be down in a minute," Rachel reassured. Poppy made her way sulkily down the stairs to be met by Rachel. "You took your time! Your social worker has travelled very far to see you today, and for God's sake, put a smile on that face!" Poppy gave Rachel a sarcastic smile before heading to the kitchen. Rachel wondered what was making Poppy so sulky, since she'd been so happy beforehand.

"Hi Poppy, how have you been?" asked the social worker.

"Fine, thanks," replied Poppy abruptly.

"Good. I know things haven't been easy for you recently – I've been reading through your daily notes – but, you're happy here?"

"Yeah. Fine." Poppy folded her arms and slumped in her chair.

"Okay then. I've got a project for you to do today." Poppy looked up, intrigued by what she'd just heard. The social worker continued as she passed a book to Poppy, "It's a life book. You can write whatever you want in there, and it's all about you." Poppy gave a weak smile as she flicked through the pages, scanning each and every one of them. "Do you want me to help you start it now?"

Poppy sat with her social worker filling out basic pages. Her name, her birthday, her friends and her favourite things. They came to a page that she didn't want to fill out. It was about her family.

"I don't want to do this page," Poppy stated quietly.

"Can you at least try?"

"NO! I don't want to!" Poppy snapped as she ran out of the room and up the stairs. Rachel heard the noise and decided to investigate.

"What happened?" she asked when she met a distraught social worker in her kitchen.

"We were fine, until we got to a page on family and she just… she just flipped!"

"Oh, right. I've not seen her do that before"

"Does she talk about her family at all?"

"Come to think of it, no, she doesn't. She's even stopped talking about Chris, Jessica and little Sophie."

"It seems that family may be a subject too difficult for her to handle. Look, I've got to go now, but if Poppy or you ever want to chat, here's my number. Call anytime, day or night," the social worker told Rachel as she handed her a card with the number.

"Thanks," replied Rachel as she saw the social worker out.

Rachel gave Poppy a few minutes to calm down before going to check if she was okay. She tapped lightly on Poppy's bedroom door before opening it. "Poppy? Oh poppy," she said as she peered through the open door to see the girl curled up on her bed, knees up to her chest. Tears were streaming down her face as she turned to Rachel and whispered "I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm so, so sorry."


End file.
